Trick Or Treat
by Niknakz93
Summary: It's Halloween for Gabriel and his family. Little Phoenix has a few tricks up her sleeve, and Jasper gets a tail... then the whole outfit! It's Halloween with a twist and devil horns! Funny as well as cute! -Help! Halloween Special-


_'Trick or Treating!'_

Lyra sighed, putting the angel wings on little Phoenix's white dress, but it was difficult, as she wouldn't stop bouncing around in excitement.

Finally, they were attached and Lyra stuck the halo on her dark head and beaming face.

'I'm an angel Ly-Ly!' she said happily. Lyra laughed, rearranging the little angel's wings and hem of her dress.

'You sure are Nix!'

Phoenix tilted her head and stared at her sister's bride costume, and the dark make up on her face, making her look like a horror movie princess.

She smiled. 'You look pretty Ly!' Lyra laughed and picked her up.

'I dread to see what Daddy's wearing.'

* * *

As the pair walked into the living room, they saw everyone else's costumes.

Carmen was sat on the sofa, her eyes dark maroon and a long black dress on- she couldn't be assed with anything fancy, so she stuck with a good ol' vampire outfit.

She grinned at them with genuine vampire fangs.

Sarah and Gabriel were half arguing, half laughing- Gabriel was all for lopping of another inch on her already short white dress, complete with angel wings.

Lyra frowned at her dad- what the hell had he done to his hair?

'Dad-?'

Gabriel turned, and Lyra burst out laughing. 'Very original!' she laughed.

Her dad grinned, raising a hand to his blood red hair... and devil horns poking out of them.

Lyra shook her head. 'Your dressing as Lucifer? Your supposed to be mardy!'

Gabriel scowled. 'Don't talk to me! I'm having a tantrum! Daddy kicked me out!' then he laughed and said. 'Like the tail?' A long red horned tail suddenly waved at them from behind him.

Sarah shook her head- he was such an idiot! Then-

'Where's Jasper?'

Gabriel sighed. 'Out killing a werewolf.'

Everyones eye's widened, which prompted him to grin devilishly and say.

'Gotcha. But he's really out looking for a werewolf idea.'

_'And he found one.'_

They all turned to see Jasper, standing there... a pair of great big wolf ears sticking out of his now chocolate brown hair.

And then the big bushy tail behind him wagging.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at his father as he walked up to him.

'Jeez- you look like Lucifer's reject.'

Gabriel scowled, and stabbed him in the ass with his horned tail, making Jasper yelp just like an injured wolf.

Phoenix was giggling- her Daddy and Jazpar's antics were so funny!

* * *

When they finally made it outside, it started raining- which seriously annoyed Phoenix-

So she scowled and made it go away.

At the first house, when they'd knocked...

The girl screamed at Gabriel's tail and slammed the door in their face.

Phoenix scowled.

'Daddy! I want candy! Stop scaring everyone!'

Gabriel sighed, picking her up and sitting her on his shoulders. 'Come on then.'

* * *

After another house suspiciously avoided answering the door- Jasper was barking, annoying Phoenix even more.

So she turned him into a wolf.

The Jasper-wolf whined, tail drooping, his dark eyes sad.

Gabriel tried to turn him back, but found he couldn't.

Phoenix giggled, making a bright pink leash appear around the wolf's neck, taking hold of the other end as she clambered onto his back.

Lyra smirked down at him.

'Y'all right Jacob?'

Jasper gave her a scathing look- Jacob Black-? It could have been worse; he could have been called Edward Cullen.

Now THAT would have been the scariest costume ever!

* * *

At the end of the night of Trick or Treating, Gabriel poking a few girls with his tail, Jasper barking at everyone who tried to pet him, and bucketfuls of candy, they returned home...

And Phoenix was hyper from all the sugar, chasing Jasper around the room, tail between his legs.

He didn't want his fur turned pink again.

When she fell asleep at last, Jasper, who was curled up on the sofa, his head on Lyra's lap, finally reverted back.

'Jeez! I felt like a Twilight reject!' He said, getting up.

Everyone snorted with laughter.

'Maybe if you put some clothes on, you wont.' Carmen smirked.

Jasper's eyes widened in realization, and he vanished.

In her sleep, Phoenix smirked.

* * *

**It's our fave little angel family... Trick or Treating! Dont think Jasper will ever dress as a wolf again LMAO! Little Phoenix is a right devil! Forget angel lmao! Hoped you all liked this Halloween special:D SPN themed party for me tonight:D woohoo! Got the one and only this year LMAO! Lucifer last year! X Nic**


End file.
